kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Summer 2016 Event/@comment-27330118-20160831142801
That Event was horrible for me :/, but first the goods points : - All New girls get. Nimu took 53 runs and Aquila 12 =) - Aquila will die of happiness because I plan to train her with Graf-senpaï - Didn't have to farm SS Hime's map - Found 2nd Zuihou-chan a whole year after the first. - Got the Re 2005 Kai plane =) - No real bugs (Except for the voices on the sortie screen when switch to PVP / expeditions) - Can clear a map without facing a Last Dance abyssal comp =). - Prinz Eugen found for the first time. - Warspite is a charming lady - Found a way to access to LBA planes outside of the Events :o !! Now the bad points (Expect a lot of ranting :/) 1 - Wa-class Transport Flagship ! I never saw one of my girls one-shot them, even when it's a BB with the best equipment setup. Putting 1 as a sponge is normal. 2 is fine too since it's Hard mode. 3 is bad ! They will eat all of your attacks, don't sink, and the remainings abyssals, especially Abyssal Light cruisers Flagship will Torp'd your poor DDs. Oh yeah, put them on the Pre-boss node on a ASW map. Sure it's fun to deal with thoses monsters with ASW gears :/ 2 - Submarine Hime's new lines. Hey devs, Anchorage water oni still have his long annoying "Ufufu" line when she took damages, so why the hell did you cut SS Hime's damaged line ?! The "yamette yo" part was the thing who made thoses fights hard to endure, but remove it and now it's so boring to fight her :/. 3 - Abyssal Raid nodes in E2. Randoms as hell even within KC's standards. Bring Akizuki in the fleet ? Nope, can still get a random Taiha when the enemies has only 1 plane left. 4 - Aimbot. My Mizuho would like to have a word with the *** who think it was a nice idea to let abyssals deal damages only to Mizuho and no one else. 5 - Buttsex Hell, a.k.a. E3 node H. Double BB Summer Hime, even in Easy mode... DOUBLE BB HIME, IN EASY !! Too often in Line Ahead formation on top of that !! 6 - Katsuragi. It's personal and nothing else but... Putting a ship who wasn't here since Spring 2015 on a non-boss node is the worst idea ever to farm her. It cost a lot of ressources, LBAS are required and will be rekt anyway with Abyssals raids who are still random as hell, and in my case, the *** 30% No-droprate was almost my actual droprate on that node. Found only 1 rainbow rare, a dupe Libeccio, in 212 tries. Lost ~200K fuel in the process. I just hope she will be a drop on a boss node in the next even, even if that boss node has Kitanda, Re-class, SS Hime and 3 Installations. 7 - Devs thinks players are too OP, must NOT give them nice quests to get a rare piece of equipment. Yeah, remember Summer Event 2015 ? We got a nice chain of quests who allow most of the players to get a 2nd Tenzan Murata. Now ? Nothing ! 8 - Dev's preview infos about this Event. We got almost nothing. I wonder if thoses devs actually care about their game, really. 9 - Why the hell Ooyodo still congrats me when I clear an Event map and have turned her voice off ?! 10 - 7 ships needed to secure a safe path to E3's boss node. Seven out of twelve ! What's next ? 12 ships needed with specific forms like Kongou non-kai, Haruna Kai and Fubuki kai ni only ? 11 - I don't have Bismarck. Prinz will either turn into a Yandere or into a depressing state worse than Fusou and Yamashiro combined. 12 - Ninjas updates with suspicious summer CGs. (Lolis and tentacles) 13 - Umikaze got no love at all from Kujo Ichiso :/ I have said that Spring 2016 was my worst Event, but this one is now the worst Event I have played so far. It's a forgettable Event, with no really new mechanic to it (And no, Abyssal swimsuits don't count).